


I can't do this anymore

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Далласа подстрелили, и Вулф понимает, что чахнущий не над златом, но над дверью Хокси - очень, очень дурная картина.





	

Кожа на шраме — шершавая, и когда глядишь на неё вскользь, создается ощущение, словно бы смотришь на прохладную кожу змеи, покрытую мелкими чешуйками, на крайний случай — шершавую поверхность сумки... но не лица. Не на человека, что прикрывал твою спину и жопу не в одной вылазке, при этом сам ползя под перекрестным огнем. Вулф смотрел на него, осунувшегося, смирного. Хокс не смотрел ни на что, пускай и голова его была повернута в сторону комнаты, где держали Далласа. Чертового выродка, подстреленного на последней миссии. Он был ранен изящно, опасно — пара миллиметров туда или сюда, и команде пришлось бы не сладко. Организм умирает, стоит умереть голове.  
  
Бейн был их мозгом. Даллас — черепной коробкой. А Хокстон, как ни иронично, был их кожей. И ему было хреново в любом блядском случае.  
  
\- Я не могу... - Хокс подает голос тихий-тихий, и в нем как-то слишком много дерьма, невысказанного, и Вулф отстраненно думал, что лучше бы Хокси орал. Истошно, грязно, напополам с противными словечками на иностранных языках. Ей-богу, лучше бы истерил, кричал, крыл их всех хуями и не только. Тогда было бы проще. Так было бы лучше.  
  
\- Не можешь что? - Вопрос глупее сложно придумать.  
  
Тот усмехается, но как-то недобро, странно. Вулфу кажется на самой периферии сознания, что он сам так выглядел когда-то. Возможно. Сложно было вспомнить. Он садится рядом с Хокстоном — а тот продолжает разглядывать дверь, ей шероховатости и вмятины, и в глазах его истеричный блеск.  
  
\- Издеваешься? - Спрашивает он как-то сухо, но, тем не менее, отвечает скоро. - Смотреть. Но продолжаю это делать. Какого хуя, Вулфи? Я не жрал целую вечность. Ебанный выродок. Ебанный выродок, играющий в героя.  
  
В голосе слишком много желчи, злобы, обиды. Мужчина честно пожимает плечами. Когда Далласа везли, Хокстон крыл всех хренами как не в себя, орал, истерил, порывался самостоятельно сесть за руль... сейчас же он словно бы выгорел. Как свечка, как бенгальский огонь — и Вулф вздыхает, глядя на другана, которому явно не хватает встряски. Они не могли помочь Далласу, пялясь на закрытую дверь. Так — точно нет, да и Бонни под страхом смерти не пускала никого внутрь — мужчине ведь нужен покой, а покой в банде можно организовать, лишь изолировав одного члена от других. Забавно. Хокси это не помогало от слова нихрена.  
  
Хмыкнув, Вулф подумал, что идея у него, в общем-то, есть. И достаточно символическая. И глупая. Хокстону явно понравится.  
  
\- Пойдем обворуем ларёк? Кажется, там был новый завоз пакетиков этим утром.  
  
Хокс поглядел на него как-то устало, точно отец на маленького ребенка, и только сейчас мужчина смог заметить, какие мужественные у того мешки под глазами. При желании, в них можно было таскать кокс на вылазках.  
  
\- Ты сбрендил, Вулфи?  
  
\- Почему нет? - Игнорируя явное оскорбление, тот усмехнулся. - Поможем Бонни. Тарелки мыть не придется — пакетик на тарелку натянул, вот и-и...  
  
\- Я понял, нахрена пакеты, не первый день живу, - остановив поток речи, тот улыбнулся уголком губ. Маленькая победа Вулфа над непреодолимой тоской, - но зачем сейчас?  
  
\- Если Бонни не придется мыть тарелки — она будет в хорошем расположении духа. Не будем сутки попадаться ей на глаза — она подумает, что мы вели себя тихо и спокойно, и, может, она, рассмотрев наше поведение-е...  
  
\- ... разрешит нам проведать Далласа? - завершил Хокс, словно бы просветившись.  
  
\- Именно! - Усмехнувшись, Вулф сразу поник, положив ладонь на плечо Хокстона. План был идеален, к тому же забегаловка, в которую они собирались пойти, бедна, как церковная мышь — даже камер, ха, толковых нет. Чистая лафа!  
  
Вздохнув, Хокстон скосил взгляд на дверь. Обворовывать ларьки — до чего докатился, а? Великий Хокси, да на такое дерьмо...  
  
\- Сукин сын, - пробурчав в сторону двери, тот поднялся, накидывая пиджак. Вулф в ответ лишь усмехался.  
  
_Что же. Раз им все равно по пути, нужно будет захватить одно тирамису для Джекета._


End file.
